Шаблон:Stats/doc
For direct comparison between this template and the legacy templates, see . Stats template invokes the "stats" function of Lua module Skills to generate in-game statistics infobox of the individual. This template is created to replace the legacy game-specific stats templates. Parameter 1 (game-specific theme) The theme and the applicable parameters of the stats infobox are controlled by filling the unnamed parameter "1". Its legit values are the abbreviations of the games and the full list is in module:Gamedata. For example "mt1" stands for "Megami Tensei". The entry should be all lowercase letters: For games of "enhanced" port or remake which have modified individual's data such as Persona 3 FES and Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker, use their corresponding code like "p3f" and "desu2rb" respectively if the individual does not appear in the original. The style of the stats infobox will fallback to the original, but the code will help various things like auto-categorization. General parameters Barring the skill-related parameters and few more, most parameters of the stats infobox are identical to the legacy template of the corresponding game. For example, is literally the same as but is pointless because the "arcana" parameter is unavailable to "smt1" (Shin Megami Tensei) stats infobox even though it does to the Persona series. Alternative parameter names are also provided, mostly for all-lowercase spelling. Some parameters which are literally similar to each other can be used interchangeably such as "vitality/vi-endurance/en" or "reflect-repel". A full list of all parameters can be found in module:Property names. Skill-related parameters Unlike the legacy stats templates, Only one "skills" (or "Skill1" for easy transition from the legacy template) to generate a full list of skills of the individual. Other parameters which use the following entry scheme are "fskills" (fusion spells), "Skillds" (D-source skill of Strange Journey) "Passive", "AucSkill", "AucPassives" (Devil Survivor series) and "items" (possible item drops in Strange Journey). To add new skill to the list, add the correct skill name on the new line after the previous skill name: "Agi" in the above example can be returned to a new line as well for formatting but the result is the same. The legacy equivalence is: The module will generate the cost and effect of the corresponding skill automatically. If there is any unrecognized skill name (so does wrong letter case) or empty line between skill names, the template will warn you to either correct the skill name in the template or modify the skill database. For example, will result in: The link in the warning message is the location of the database if you are sure the skill name is 100% correct and should be registered to the database. Copy the style of other skill entries in the database to add new entry. If there are skills of namesake with different effects, the skill entry name should be amended for distinction and add the "name" key with the value of the intended skill name. For example: (Spurious Book)' = { --Corrupt Tower name = 'Summon', cost = ' - ', effect = 'Summons a Spurious Book.', }, (Soul Dancer)' = { -- Brilliant Cyclops name = 'Summon', cost = ' - ', effect = 'Summons a Soul Dancer.', }, Then use the "skill entry name" in the stats template. In many games, the individual gains new skill under different condition, usually via gaining a new level, this information is given manually in the stats template by adding that condition (level) beside the skill name with a backslash (\) which serves as a separator so the module can recognize the condition entry. Usually the condition is added after the skill name: But for Personas in Megami Ibunroku Persona, Persona 2 duology and demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE, the condition (rank or level) is written before the skill name: Parameter list Always add |boss=1 in the template for boss so the template will add game-specific bosses category automatically and change the format of data cells accordingly. !